respectthebabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mong Lioa
Mong Lioa is an ancient and powerful Chinese witch, and also the direct spawn and daughter of the Dark Dragon himself. She is approximately 1,765,000 years old, being kept young and alive by her sinister allure and powers of darkness. Although she had been long-ago battled and defeated by Master Xioa-Ling, and enslaved within a crafted magical puzzle box to prevent her awakening, which would bring the Dimension of the White Dragon and White Monk Temples into destruction again, she is nonetheless a part of Chang's destiny. As it is stated by Xioa-Ling and the Monks themselves, should Chang ever succeed in killing her father, the puzzles and riddles of the box would break, and Mong Lioa would arise free to attempt at destroying all of her foes. Origins Little to nothing is known of Mong's origins, with the exception that she was raised by her father, the Dark Dragon, within his personal lair in the Dark Realm. Brought up with her dad's taste for destruction, chaos and misery, she well over-succeeded in her father's magical ability, eventually deciding to travel and cavort with the other Dark Gods, where she soon dabbled in some of their powers, as well. She is the only known person that has ever managed to retain powers that she was not directly born into. Great Battle Against Xioa-Ling With the empires of the cloud dimension temples greatly expanding, and training against the forces of the Dark Dragon becoming more apparent, Mong was sent out by her father to infiltrate the home of a young, head apprentice, known as Xioa-Ling, whom was partly responsible for the idea of the Light Dragon's expanding forces. With the help of the Dark Elephant, Dark Tiger, Dark Snake, and Dark Spider forces, as well as her long-time ally, the Dragon Bitch, Mong conquered and destroyed many of the students and masters of the cloud dimension temples. Some, of which, included a handful of Xioa's best friends, as well as his beloved master. When he witnessed this, he quickly ran away and was not seen again for five long and torturous years, known as the Age of The Witch's Vengeance. When Xioa eventually returned as a mature, "Chinese stud with sexy abs," this pissed her very much, so they began an astounding battle of power and magic. Although Mong nearly won by distracting the young Xioa with her perfectly sculpted ass and succulent nipples that he could assume tasted of wonton soup, her rival managed to overpower her with an enchanted box, which trapped her within, without any clothes or power, for what would appear to be forever. The Prophecy Begins Although many people believed that Xioa-Ling had managed to rid the realms of Mong Lioa forever, they were quickly apprehended by word of the Sacred Monks, who had stepped foot out of their grand temple to give a warning prophecy. Stated, they predicted that, if the prophecy would ever come to fruition at all, and that it wasn't just a big hunch, Mong would return if the Dark Dragon could be slain by a Chosen One who would bear a mark. Although the witch would obviously be very hostile toward Xiao, it was likely she would strain more anger toward his apprentice, as she would wish to destroy something he cared about and loved. Meanwhile, Mong was truly nothing more than a spirit with none of her powers, trapped in a special limbo of Xioa's magical box. Pissed at the thought of her "lover" pulling an unexpected turn-off during their vivid battle, and ashamed at the thought of what her father would think, she was confronted by Dragon Bitch, whom managed to cast a spell that would allow Mong's spirit to be seen and talked to through mirrors, glass, reflections, water, plants, air, and fire. At the same token, she also informed Mong of the Monk prophecy, giving her a lavish "formal" wear so that she could look fantastic if she was ever truly released. Since, Mong has had the ability to speak with those in the Dark Realm, despite not actually being physically present. She often tells Dragon Bitch to carry out some of her worst schemes, and to inform villains of the "newer age" to try and kill, subdue, or trap Master Xioa's favorite apprentice, Chang. Category:Asian Characters Category:Asian Villains Category:Witches